


【有尔】La Petite Mort

by Unnamed_planet



Category: Fanfiction (JackGyeom)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 15:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnamed_planet/pseuds/Unnamed_planet
Summary: 大型犬的狼化之闯进浴室的金谦谦
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9





	【有尔】La Petite Mort

本来，金有谦是老老实实陷在沙发里，抱着巧克力奶昔一心一意追剧的。

但是，浴室里断续的水声偏从门缝溜出来，攀附着地毯的纹路蜿蜒进耳朵里——活像伊甸园里喋喋不休推销禁果的蛇。

抬眼看看19度的空调，还是觉得热。金有谦咬着吸管和自己定规矩，倒数30秒，他再不出来，那自己就进去。

……3、2、1。

把杯子随手往桌上一丢，长腿迈开直奔浴室。也不敲门，拧开把手就挤了进去，堂哉皇哉。吓得从水汽里转过身的王嘉尔一声高音吼。

“哥洗的好慢。”还理直气壮地抱怨起来。语调里压着从下半身烧起来的躁。

“马上就好了嘛，快先出去等，省的蹭你一身水。” 缓过神的哥哥下意识地伸手遮关键部位，朝突然冒出来的小孩扬下巴，试图示意赤身裸体的真不是什么对话的好时候。

金有谦假装听不懂，盯着有水珠滚落的锁骨，眼神发亮——被热气蒸的泛着粉，漂亮的让人头晕目眩。

“脱了就不会把衣服弄湿了。”轻车熟路地扯掉白T，反手就扔到了门外。大步上前，长手一伸把人圈在了怀里，也不管哥哥抵在胸前堂皇的手。“干嘛还挡啊，又不是没见过没摸过。”垂眼看王嘉尔红的滴血的耳垂，笑的心满意足。

低下头把脸埋在哥哥的颈窝，有沐浴露玫瑰混合白桃味的余香，轻轻咬了一口，可爱的要死。“Jack…想要。”奶声奶气地坦白欲望，绕在身后的手不安分地摩挲着怀里人的尾骨，沿着脊椎点起一长串的火。

焰火燎得心脏酥酥痒痒，王嘉尔还没来得及拒绝或者同意，低浅的呻吟抢先一步从喉咙里溢了出来。后颈一下就被小孩单手扣住了——金有谦哪里像大型犬了，根本就是只没饱的小狼，这个小骗子。王嘉尔晕晕乎乎地想。

细细密密的吻从眼角蔓延到唇边，湿热的舌尖勾勒完唇型，轻车熟路地挤进牙关，和哥哥纠缠在一起。狭小的空间里，津液交换的声音被放到无穷大，久到缺氧的深吻。王嘉尔站不稳，失了力气的手绵软地推金有谦，挣出点缝隙来呼吸。

小孩抽空抓了哥哥的手碰自己双腿间隔着裤子隆起的分身，炽热的喘息打在王嘉尔的耳廓，声音哑的不像话，“帮我脱。”

王嘉尔乖乖弯腰，拎着裤沿往下拽，肿胀的性器从内裤的束缚里挣出来，擦过脸颊，烫的吓人。刚想起身，肩膀上却突然被加了力道，抬起头看见小孩的大眼睛湿漉漉地盯着自己，“想要哥哥舔。”语气又软又甜，就像说的是“哥哥给我买糖”一样。

哎，拒绝不了。蹲下身去把面前的分身放进嘴里，小心地用舌头来回舔弄着肉棒凸起的青筋，再慢慢避开牙齿吸吮着龟头的一小部分，津液顺着嘴角淌了下去。头顶，小孩的喘息越发粗重，腰不自觉地往前送，分身顶弄着哥哥的上颚，但还是克制着，下体的律动缓慢又轻柔。

还没射，但是手指被人攥住了，金有谦低头，看见王嘉尔撒娇的大眼睛，眼角还挂着晶亮的生理泪水，“谦米，这个好累哦。”

心疼的不得了。赶紧把人一把捞起来，“对不起对不起，之前没试过不知道，下次一定不让王JACKSON累啦。”亲亲鼻子又亲亲脸颊，想安抚哥哥的小委屈。结果却被紧紧抱住了，“你喜欢，累也没关系的。”

情话是绝佳的催化剂，让刚刚没能释放的分身肿胀的发疼。金有谦把手伸向哥哥温热的双腿间，手掌包围住已经仰起头的分身，温柔地上下套弄，指尖有意无意地研磨着已经开始溢出点滴精液的龟头，惹得哥哥餍足地轻哼。

“王JACKSON想要吗？”金有谦明知故问，等着王嘉尔七荤八素地点头。手绕到哥哥身后，托着臀瓣猛地用劲儿，把人举起来挂在腰上，黏踢踢地往床边挪。

王嘉尔松开缠着金有谦脖子的手，自己砸在床上，随意扯了被角裹住身体，眼睛追着小孩翻箱倒柜找润滑的身影。“干嘛不拿套？”“才发现用光了。”——啧。

说话间，金有谦已经挤了满手掌的润滑剂，把王嘉尔的腿折成M字型地打开，仔仔细细地把冰凉滑腻的凝胶涂抹在哥哥的私处，食指尝试着插进粉嫩的后穴，指节勾起，挑逗地扣弄滚烫的肠道内壁，察觉到哥哥适应的差不多了，又慢慢地加进两根手指。

金有谦不急不缓地做着扩张，柔软的甬道被润滑剂和体液浸润的濡湿，另一只手还不忘规律地撸动着哥哥挺立的分身。在前后双重的抚慰刺激之下，王嘉尔感到后穴的酥麻感越来越强烈，伴随着触电感的热潮涌向小腹，忍不住呻吟出声，抓着金有谦的手用不上劲，像新生的奶猫软绵绵的爪子。

欲望的潮一波接着一波冲刷过身体，王嘉尔整个人都在微微地战栗。金有谦撤出手指，扶着自己硬的发痛的分身在哥哥不停收缩的穴口处轻轻摩擦，试探了几下，挺身把性器送入湿热的甬道。

紧致又滚烫。王嘉尔骤然收缩的内壁挤压着金有谦最敏感的部位，大脑断了线，几乎快要射出来，回过神的时候，发现几乎整个分身都没入了甬道。

“谦…嗯…轻一点…”王嘉尔全身都透出天真的粉红色，挺立的性器在猛烈的撞击之下溅出几滴精液，落在金有谦白皙的胸口。

“Jack，喜不喜欢？”金有谦坏心地暂停了运动，问身下意乱情迷的哥哥。

“喜…喜欢…你快动…动一下，难受…”

“喜欢什么？”还是不动，指尖似有若无地划过身下人敏感到极点的马眼，惹来一点委屈巴巴的呜咽。

“喜欢…谦米，喜欢你…最喜欢…你了…”支离破碎的句子，哄的小孩满足的笑，腰再次用力挺动起来。一阵抽插过后，王嘉尔只觉得意识慢慢变得飘忽，酥麻的快感几乎要把自己兜头淹没。在金有谦又一次连根没入之后，王嘉尔的分身喷射出几股乳白色的精液，黏黏腻腻顺着股间往下淌，还有些蹭在了始作俑者的小腹上。

金有谦摸着王嘉尔疲软下来的性器，知道王嘉尔的高潮已经过了。看着哥哥倦的像是落进了深海的云，眼皮都抬不起来，径直往睡眠里掉，虽然自己还没彻底释放出来，却还是笑的怜爱又满足——真是把王JACKSON累坏了呢，但是应该是很喜欢的吧。

本来打算撤出分身，自己动手解决最后的问题，但却被倦意朦胧的人拉住了手。王嘉尔朝着小孩摇头，“不要…自己，我陪你…”金有谦突然心脏一酸，是真的很爱自己啊。

所以虽然舍不得，但还是抱着无比珍视的心，快速地耸动起腰身，直到大量炽热的精液径直射入哥哥温热的后穴。俯下身，虔诚地亲吻已经有些意识不清的人儿，“好爱你。”

小心翼翼把哥哥抱进浴室清理，困意浓郁的小脑袋在金有谦的肩膀上一点一点，说着梦话，说着心里话，“我也好爱谦米。”


End file.
